stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone
, a binary clone of T'Pol and Trip Tucker.]] In biology, a clone is an identical genetic copy of an original organism. and technology are two of various ways of creating a clone. Sometimes, the clone's creator modifies the clone to give it enhanced abilities. The Dominion, Romulans, the M'Tar and humans have all, at one time or another, used cloning technology. Cloning was also used frequently in medical procedures, to replace lost limbs, or regrow failing organs. This did not require the creation of a new being. History of cloning In 2155, humans in the Terra Prime terrorist organization created a binary clone by combining Vulcan and human DNA, from T'Pol and Trip Tucker. ( ) Around 2348, the Romulan Star Empire created a clone of Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard, who came to be called Shinzon. Genetic material was also gathered from other high-profile Starfleet officers, in hopes of someday replacing them with clones. Captains Donald Varley and Walker Keel were two others from whom DNA was harvested, alongside (and later) Annika Hansen. ( ; ; , ) The Dominion used cloning technology to create successive Vorta clones. ( ) The M'Tar used the technology to clone Myhr'an, decimating the Myhr'an population and installing Myhr'an clones in their place. In the late 24th century, scientists based at Enclave J-12 attempted to use Timothy Sinclair's DNA to create a clone in hopes of using his genetic profile to further their ends. After several abortive attempts, at least two successful clones were produced. ( : "Counterpoint", "Odyssey", "Father to the Man") In 2380, Doctor Lox arranged a project with Section 31 that entitled him to clone the humanoid species, the Eluvae (a species recently extinct just two years prior). Lox used the archive of DNA vials discovered from a downed Eluvae ship to synthesize clones of not only people, but plants and animals too. The new life, grown on an abandoned planet, now terra-formed with Eluvae-kind, was dubbed Eluvae II. Only a few hundred people were cloned before they (dubbed the New Eluvae) rose up against their Starfleet creators and hijacked the in an effort to lead their own lives. The Ixion was never heard of again. ( : "Mosquito", "Civilization") U'lanna technology could clone Jem'Hadar. |Ancient Horrors}} continuity 2340s In 2348, L'mar developed the Jean-Luc Picard clone, Shinzon, for the Romulan Star Empire. After this plan was scrapped because of a change in regime, L'mar felt betrayed, but kept his opinions to himself and obeyed this orders, handing over all his research (minus his own personal copy), as well as Shinzon, to the Tal Shiar. ( ; "The Crossing") 2379 In mid-2379, while commanding the Romulan Warbird , L'mar encountered the and her crew. Using a diplomatic meeting and dinner to his advantage, Commander L'mar took samples of Captain Benjamin Kelsoe. Later that year the Pioneer discovered the Khellian a burning wreck. After boarding the ship the crew discovered a young boy. Later it was determined that the young boy was a clone of Captain Kelsoe. Kelsoe named the boy Kyle, and stood by his side as he died as a result of L'mar's genetic coding to prevent the boy from falling into enemy hands. Meanwhile L'mar had joined forces with Tyson Calok and now worked with the So'ja Coaltion. ("Beware Romulans Bearing Gifts", "The Crossing, "Prime Target") 2381 Sometime in early February of 2381, on the behest of the other Oralian governments, Admiral Dutton met with the So'ja Ambassador to discuss the formation of a neutral zone between So'jan space and the non-Federation territories. During this time So'ja operatives from the Okad Pahn managed to obtain some of the Admiral’s for later cloning by Commander L'mar. Later on May 3rd, when the deception was uncovered and the clone was exposed, he fled from Deep Space Five with the help of the Okad Pahn. ("In Custody") Background information *In the unfinished fanfic Star Trek: Vitality, clones of Jean-Luc Picard, Miles O'Brien, Tuvok, Hoshi Sato and Leonard McCoy are grown in the 36th century and thrown into the middle of an inter-galactic war. * Category:Biology